Mi joven hechicera
by Lita Wellington
Summary: SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR, Una idea corrió por mi mente la forma en que se conocieron Caldina y Lafarga, espero les guste, algo pequeño para todas ustedes y mi regalo de navidad.


**Mi joven hechicera**

By: Lita Wellington

"Esa chica es todo un peligro es la centésima vez que la saco de esa taberna y no entiende, la próxima vez que la vea juro por Emerodo Hime que la meteré a la cárcel".

Siempre se decía para sí mismo el capitán de la guardia de Céfiro Lafarga, todo sucedió un día que se encontraba fuera de servicio y decidió ir con algunos compañeros a divertirse, decidieron ir a la taberna cercana al palacio de Céfiro.

Al entrar a la taberna se encontraron con una gran cantidad de hombres, algunos ya pasados de copas, otros riendo o jugando poker.

\- Tengo entendido que hace poco llego un grupo de bailarinas del planeta de Cizeta – dijo uno de los guardias que iba junto a Lafarga

\- Cuando mucho tienen un mes – continuo otro

\- Además hay una chica de cabello rosado y piel morena que esta preciosa – respondió otro

Lafarga simplemente escuchaba, los comentarios y sin dar el suyo, como ya eran conocidos por el dueño de la taberna, ya tenía lista una mesa para ellos. Pidieron dos garrafas de vino y esperaron a que la variedad diera inicio.

\- Capitán, no ponga esa cara de pocos amigos, va a provocar que las chicas no se acerquen a nosotros cuando comience la variedad.

\- Guarden silencio ya va a empezar

En eso se comenzaron a escuchar castañuelas y panderos y tres chicas con ropa algo reveladora iniciaron su baile de manera sensual, el vitoreo se escuchó por todo el lugar y ni se diga de las palabras subidas de tono para las chicas.

\- Está a punto de salir la pelirosa – dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraban con Lafarga y ya con unas copas encima.

De momento apareció una joven de cabello rosa y piel moreno, toda una belleza, unos ojos azules realmente hermosos, cuando Lafarga la vió quedo completamente anonadado por ella.

Ella por su parte comenzó a girar, con su pandereta y con una gran sonrisa ya estaba encima de la mesa de Lafarga y sus subordinados, el por su parte seguía sin inmutarse contemplaba el baile de la chica procedente de Cizeta, ella regreso al escenario para terminar el baile con sus compañeras, no sin antes sonreírle a Lafarga y guiñarle un ojo.

\- Vámonos – dijo Lafarga al comenzar a caminar con dirección a la salida de la taberna.

\- Pero capitán en un rato más salen de nuevo las chicas – protesto uno de los subordinados

\- Si quieren quedarse es su día libre, pero les advierto sino los veo a ustedes tres antes de la siete de la mañana en el entrenamiento matutino olvídense de los días libres por lo menos en seis meses.

Lafarga salió con paso apresurado del lugar, aquella pelirosa lo dejo consternado, su perfume de rosas lo dejo embriago más que el vino que bebió con sus subordinados.

Subió a su caballo y comenzó su carrera al Castillo, mientras una chica observaba sus movimientos entre las sombras.

Después de aquel día no volvió a pararse por el lugar, pero eso si escuchaba los comentarios de los demás guardias al parecer aquella chica pelirosa era un peligro latente, se metía en muchos líos, sino era que ganara en el poker, consumía alcohol como si fuera agua y el su rutina de baile tenía todos embelesados.

\- Capitán Lafarga, puedo hablar un momento con usted – se acercó a él un niño de túnica blanca y verde

\- Dime Ascot que se te ofrece – Lafarga guardaba su espada después de haber terminado su entrenamiento.

\- Me pidieron que le entregara esta carta para usted – Ascot le entrego el sobre

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco – Lafarga dio media vuelta y se retiró del área de entrenamiento.

Para estar a solas, decidió treparse a un árbol, abrió el sobre y este olía a rosas y comenzó a leer.

 ** _¿Por qué no ha regresado?, Acaso hice algo malo, lo espero hoy en la noche._**

Faltaban dos días para su día de descanso y como capitán de la guardia no podía darse el lujo de faltar a sus deberes.

\- Puede esperar dos días – Lafarga cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada aquella chica que se encontraba tatuada en sus sueños.

El día de descanso Lafarga fue a la taberna, se sorprendió al encontrarla algo vacía siendo que desde hace tres meses era el lugar más concurrido.

\- Le ofrezco algo capitán – pregunto el tabernero

\- ¿Por qué esta ahora vació el lugar?

\- Sucede que hoy es el día de descanso de las chicas

\- Fue simple curiosidad, me puede traer un vaso de vino por favor

\- Enseguida – el tabernero se retiró para traer lo pedido.

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de Lafarga

\- Vaya, vaya entonces el hombre serio es capitán de guardia de Céfiro que interesante – la pelirosa se sentó enfrente de él – que descortés de su parte lo esperaba hace dos días.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer – respondió Lafarga a la chica

\- Entiendo, sabe es la primera vez que me rechazan, siempre cuando mando un mensaje vienen enseguida y ahora obtengo lo contrario.

\- Ahora recibió una cachetada con guante blanco – Lafarga observaba a la pelirosa quien hacía figuras imaginarias en la mesa.

\- No diría eso, más bien me toco perder y no me gusta, que le parece si jugamos algo interesante – sonrió la chica.

\- ¿Qué desea jugar? – respondiendo al alegato

\- Antes que nada mi nombre es Caldina, de donde vengo debe saberlo, no es muy común ver una chica con este tono de piel tan sofisticado en este planeta.

\- Mi nombre es Lafarga y si tienes razón no es muy común.

\- Ven sígueme – Caldina lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un cuarto detrás de una cortina roja

El lugar tenía una mesa varias sillas y un mazo de cartas.

\- Vamos a jugar a las cartas – me considero bueno en esto

\- Yo no juego, no es mi fuerte – contesto Lafarga cuando quiso salir de ahí

\- Eso me dijeron sus compañeros – sonrió Caldina, quien ya se encontraba abrazada al cuello del capitán.

Gentilmente le retiro los brazos y salió de la taberna, decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de regresar al castillo, al recoger su caballo del establo de la taberna, escucho un fuerte golpe que provenía de una de las habitaciones, subió a uno de los árboles y vió que la chica pelirosa era atacada por un hombre robusto que la tenía levantada del cuello. Lafarga encolerizado bajo del árbol, entró a la taberna, subió las escaleras en dos por tres y vio que el hombre la tenía sobre la mesa a punto de dañarla.

Lafarga se acercó al hombre y lo aventó hacia un buró donde estaba un espejo y algunos perfumes de la chica que se rompieron al caer al piso.

\- A una dama se le respeta – Lafarga ya había sacado su espada y la puso en el cuello del tipo.

\- Ella una dama, más bien una oportunista – rió con descaro el hombre – ella es buscada en su planeta por ser una timadora, ella me debe mucho dinero y vine a cobrármelo por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Toma aquí está tu dinero – Caldina saco de un ropero una bolsa roja que arrojo a los pies de su agresor – no hace falta nada, es mejor que me dejes en paz.

\- Ya la escucho, retírese y pobre si vuelvo a ver cerca de este lugar.

El hombre salió del lugar, con la bolsa de dinero, Caldina se dejó caer al piso.

\- Todos mis ahorros perdidos, ahora debo comenzar de nuevo – Caldina comenzó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso – disculpa Lafarga por tu ayuda, ahora debo irme de aquí.

\- Es verdad lo que dijo ese hombre de ti – Lafarga esperaba su respuesta – ¿por qué haces eso?

\- Yo soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y me crie en las calles de Cizeta, después le encontré el gusto y esa es mi forma de vida no conozco ninguna otra.

\- Y no te gusta el baile, puedes vivir de eso refuto Lafarga mientras observaba el atardecer a través de la ventana.

\- No se gana mucho, además mis compañeras con quienes vine ya regresaron a Cizeta, estaba pagando mi estadía por unos días más con lo que había ganado, solo que ese tipo no cumplirá su palabra y regresará a buscarme.

\- No te preocupes no te hará nada, mientras yo te proteja.

Caldina se sorprendió por las palabras del capitán era la primera vez que la trataban de esa manera y no tenía nada que decir su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la abrazó, para darle confianza.

Y así comenzó el viacrucis de Lafarga, Caldiina, era una chica fuera de lo común después de accidente de la taberna, Lafarga se hizo cargo de los desperfectos y ella continuó trabajando en el lugar, sobre el tipo nunca lo volvió a ver o este al saber quién era su protector opto por irse del pueblo y no aparecerse, porque la amenaza estaba a la orden del día.

Lafarga iba sus días de descanso a ver a Caldina y admirar su baile, para él era su joven hechicera, con el tiempo el amor nació entre ellos y una mañana.

\- Buenos días hechicera – Lafarga despertaba a Caldina quien dormía en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Caldina – porque tiene que amanecer quiero dormir otro rato más, pero ya debo irme

\- Te puedes quedar un rato más en la cama si quieres, yo tengo entrenamiento

\- No vayas quédate conmigo – Caldina se colocó encima de él para que no escapara – con una vez que faltes no pasa nada

\- Tengo obligaciones que cumplir

\- No, ahora me tienes que cumplir a mí, primero me alborotas que pase la noche contigo, pues eso sí que no capitán – Caldina no dejo que hablará y comenzó a besarlo.

En otra parte del castillo los soldados esperaban al Capitán Lafarga pero ni sus luces de que apareciera.

\- Ya tardo el capitán, siempre es el primero en aparecer y ahora …

\- Debe estar ocupado, en alguna misión

Todos rieron, era un secreto a voces que desde que su capitán tenía un romance con la chica pelirosa de Cizeta, ya era una persona más sociable y no el hombre frió que era antes, por lo cual decidieron practicar por su cuenta.

Fin

Bueno dejo mi granito de arena me decidí por esta pareja, ya que no hay muchos fics de ellos, además que es una de las parejas más sólidas de Magic Knight Rayearth.


End file.
